


I'm coming home

by Wynonnaearp2



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynonnaearp2/pseuds/Wynonnaearp2
Summary: What happens when a tall red haired man walks into purgatory police station.





	I'm coming home

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fic so plz give pointers and notes

It all started on any other work day at the station Nicole was sitting in the black badge office doing some paperwork and Waverly and wynonna and doc were out hunting revenant's.

........(12:00)......

Waverly,wynonna and doc were on there way back to the station and when they got there they saw a red haired man wearing a army fatigue uniform heading into the station so Waverly followed him in along with doc and wynonna.nicole hadn't been paying attention to the man she just said hello how can I help you.the man said Nikki I'm hurt and Nicole was about to look up and say I don't like to be called Nikki until she saw who said it. At that she got up from her chair and said Nate and ran to hug him.wavery said Nate who's Nate and wynonna shrugged her shoulders and doc just walked away.when Nicole finally composed herself she said what are you doing here and he said I got shot in the field so I got kicked out for my health Waverly was still confused so she said who's Nate again and louder that time Nicole pulled Nate over to Waverly and said Nate this is my girlfriend Waverly and Waverly this is my brother Nate. 

.....(later that day).....

After Waverly got to know Nate he went back over to Nicole and said you really know how to pick them and she said I think that's the one I'm gonna settle with Nate hugged Nicole and said I hope so. Wynonna still didn't seem to care about what was happening and she just said sup and went to docs for beer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
